1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to disk drives, including but not limited to hybrid hard drives. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for varying data redundancy in solid-state memory of a disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices typically provide better performance for reading and writing data than magnetic media. Accordingly, in storage devices it is advantageous to utilize non-volatile memory for storing data. However, a problem with using non-volatile memory for storing data is that reliability of non-volatile memory degrades over time.
Non-volatile memory devices can typically endure a limited number of write cycles over their useful life. Various factors can contribute to data errors in non-volatile memory devices, which include charge loss or leakage over time, read disturb, and device wear caused by program-erase cycles. Non-volatile memory degradation can cause stored data to be corrupted. For example, when the number of bit errors on a read operation exceeds the ECC (error correction code) correction's capability of the non-volatile memory device, a read operation fails.